The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an electrical coupler mating system for use in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs include electrical couplings that may include, for example, a male plug that is mated to a female plug. In some instances, the force required to mate and un-mate the plugs may be relatively high (e.g. approximately 60 pounds of force relative to conventional IHS plugs that require approximately 20 pounds of force). Generating the proper force in the proper direction can be further complicated by, for example, the placement of the electrical coupling away from structural members in a chassis that has a limited volume available for mechanisms that would assist in providing the relatively high force needed, the provision of multiple electrical couplings which may require simultaneous mating, and/or a variety of other mating complications known in the art. Generating an improper force and/or generating the force in an improper direction can result in damage to the electrical coupling.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved electrical coupler mating system absent the disadvantages discussed above.